The present invention refers to an air terminal building of more or less the same kind as one earlier known and described in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,842,553 which consists of an arrival hall and a departure hall and also a waiting hall possibly commenly used by both arriving and departing travellers. These halls are situated on separated above each other located levels with the waiting hall on the top of the other level and extending principally along the whole periphery of the building, and with the departure hall located in the central portion of the building. In this previously known arrangement there are three arrival halls located peripherally outside the departure hall causing very unfavourable and splitted function of these arrival halls.
One desired purpose of the air terminal building thus known was to reduce the walking distances, and hence also the walking time, through the entire terminal building as well as to and from the platforms for the airplanes.
An additional wish was to keep the arriving and departing passengers streams through the building separated from each other as far as possible.
And another wish was to have an efficient handling of the arriving and departing baggage streams.
Unfortunately one has to admit that these desires have been complied with only to a very small extent. This applies especially to the baggage handling. However, it has to be stated that other important demands regarding i.e. the internal provision and services of the air terminal building, in fact, have not been provided for in the earlier known air terminal buiding.